emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3531 (11th September 2003)
Plot Rodney bites the investment bullet by buying the mill for one million pounds in a property auction. Despite paying over the odds, he assures Nicola that he's set to become a millionaire. The only problem is ensuring that Eric gets planning permission passed within two weeks. Always keen on making a quick dollar Eric accepts the bribe of fifteen grand, but will he be able to deliver the goods in time for Rodney to clench the deal? Having been kicked out of Home Farm, Charity wakes up in a posh hotel with Debbie, confident that her credit card will be footing the bill. Determined to retrieve some of her possessions she makes her way up to Home Farm. Meanwhile, Zoe returns from her holiday to the shocking news that Charity has been unfaithful to her brother. Despite her exasperation at how Chris treated Scott, Zoe feels obliged to check on her brother. Up at Home Farm she finds the locks changed and an enraged Charity hammering on the door demanding to be let in. Telling Charity that she has committed the worst possible form of treachery against the Tate's, Zoe orders her get off the property before she calls the police. Concerned for her brother's wellbeing Zoe is surprised to learn that Charity is the last thing on Chris's mind. Bracing himself for the inevitable tears, Chris gently informs Zoe that he has an inoperable brain tumour. Steph continues to play her devious game at the factory, in a bid to impress Alan. Eric, totally oblivious to her cunning ways, laps up the tip offs from Steph on how the workers are slacking behind his back. Meanwhile, Steph is champion of the workers in front of her colleagues. Eddie offers to help Dawn in the café to relieve the pressure now that Viv is stuck in quarantine. Cast Regular cast *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Frances Marsden - Sandy Walsh *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin Guest cast *Locksmith - Andy Worthington *Eddie Hope - Nigel Betts *Rachel Whatmore - Zoe Lambert *Auctioneer - Andy Abrahams Locations *Farrers Barn - Front garden *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room and grounds *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Café *Pollard's Factory - Factory floor and office *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Unknown hotel - Function room *Café Hope - Café *Main Street Notes *The auctioneer's secretary and man attending the auction are both uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,910,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes